Door Into Summer
by armada786
Summary: Two months after the He is My master anime, life seems normal until Yoshitaka is struck with a disease and is hospitalized. Emotions run high, and dramatic turns of events send new truths out into the open. Especially the discovery of Yoshitaka's journal
1. He's Fallen For Her

**-- Door Into Summer: a "He Is My Master Fan Fiction" --**

_-- __**Including**__: __The Journals of Nakabayashi Yoshitaka__ --_

(Author's Note: This is meant to be a general activity story, as my first fanfic. Don't worry, I'll try to keep things interesting, you'll probably get a few laughs. Also, I'll be revealing a few things over time, you know, shipping the Yoshitaka and Izumi fluff. There are other surprises as well, just wait and see. Also, this is my first fan fiction, so i hpe it's good)

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, just the story.**_

**:CHAPTER 1:**

**He's Fallen For Her. Or Something Like That.**

"_My name is Sawatari Izumi. It's been two months since Yoshitaka went bankrupt and tricked us into returning to him. That bastard, he's always running my good life. I had everything I wanted! Money, boys, all by _my_ power. Or was it really my power? Everything I had was thanks to everyone else. Mitsuki, Anna, even Pochi, but surely not that pervert Yoshitaka! I was away from him then. I was happy! "_

…_"Happy? Was I? I worked twenty-four seven, I was never really myself. I think I even missed Yoshi--. No. No NO __**NO**__!! How can my mind be wandering to that bastard even now, during my hate rant. Argh, I should probably just relax and enjoy my bath."_

Izumi sunk into the warm water. She glanced over at Muitsuki. "_Perhaps it's not so bad if Mitsuki is happy, and that means a lot to me" _Izumi pondered,_ "However, I don't know how long I can keep this up with the "dynamic duo" always on me. Hm, speaking of that, where is Anna?" _Izumi looked around the bath "Aw shit" she mumbled to herself, "this is bound to end badly".

"IZUMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!" Anna yelled, hurling herself at Izumi, from behind.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!!' Izumi lashed out instinctively and smacked Anna across the room into a wall.

_"Ah, I suppose I should go apologize… Nah, I think I'm good with that"_, she thought to herself, giving a little chuckle.

* * *

**Later, in the dressing room**

"Oh, onee-chan, I almost forgot, Yoshitaka-sama said he wanted to see us in the foyer after our baths." Mitsuki commented to her sister. "Oh that's just lovely, I'm sure he wants to harass us and give me tons of work, as usual."

"Ah! Onee-chan! You can't talk that way about Master that way!" her little sister scolded.

"Even if it is true." Izumi retorted, with a wink.

"Gah, you've got me there" Mitsuki responded with a little bit of defeat in her voice.

Anna looked over to where the two sisters were talking. "Hey Izumi-chan, has anyone ever told you your breasts look great in this light?"

_"Gah… she's starting to creep me out a bit now…" _Izumi thought, giving Anna a disgusted look, _"Actually, she did before…"_.

**

* * *

****In the foyer**

"Ah, hello girls." Yoshi addressed his maids with a smirk across his face, "I'll be hosting a party next week, and I need you to make this place spotless. Maybe if you work hard enough you'll be allowed to come." He gave an evil chuckle, looking at the girls faces.

"Oh! A party! I love parties Master, I'll be sure to do my best" Mitsuki yelled overjoyed.

"Izumi, if we're allowed to come, I'll take you as my date, we'll look so cute." Anna said with a smile, daydream of that idea.

"Uh, right… Anna." Izumi replied, making sure to avoid hurting the girl.

"Here are you duties, I expect them done as well and as fast as possible!" Yoshi yelled. "Anna, clean the dining room, prepare a new tablecloth, and make sure the dining ware is in proper order. Mitsuki, get groceries, prepare the meals, and wash all the napkins. Izumi!" a gleam appeared in his eyes.

"_Aw shit, what's he going to say?"_

Yoshi took a deep breath "Clean the foyer, the kitchen, the bathrooms, the living room, my room, move the fine china and wine safes up from the basement, rearrange the dining room furniture, prepare menus for the geu—" he flinched a little.

"Geh" he lost his footing a bit. "I… er… uh…" he was swaying now. Something certainly wasn't right with him.

_"Huh, what's goi__ng on with him"_ Izumi thought, with worry _"If it were something bad, I'd…"_

With a thud, Yoshitaka fell to the floor. A few moments passed before anyone realized what happened. "Ah, Yoshitaka!" The girls ran to his side.

**

* * *

****A few hours later, in the hospital**

…

_"Yoshitaka-sama, I know how you feel about me. I could never deal with anything terrible happening to you. And the truth is I—"_

_"Izumi… where… what happened?" _Yoshi was beginning to come to. _"That dream, it was so real. What was she going to say though?"_

…

"Oh, you're finally coming around" a voice said from beside his bed. Yoshi turned his head to see it was Izumi. Mitsuki was also with her, but she was asleep. He was in the hospital. "Why were you saying my name in your sleep?"

"Eh? GAH, THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!" he yelled, turning a bit red, "But if you must know. I dreamt you were treating me like a king! AS YOU SHOULD!!" he said cackling. However, this time, Izumi could see through his lie.

"_There's something he's not telling me. I just know it."_

There was a couple seconds pause.

"It's my turn for questions. Why are staring at me like that?" he said with a silly grin. Izumi just blushed and looked away. "Heh. Also, would you mind telling me why the hell I'm here?"

"You've got appendicitis you dolt. The doctor said you're lucky it didn't burst when you passed out earlier." She explained.

"Passed out? Wait a minute, how long have I been unconscious?" he asked in shock.

"Um, about 7 or 8 hours. You had us worried sick!" she replied.

"Even you?"

There was another pause.

"No, of course not! Why would I care about you!?" she retorted.

"Oh. I see..." The boy seemed a bit disheartened.

_"Wait? Genuine care about what I think? From _our_ Yoshitaka? That's strange. I guess having you appendix almost burst would do those kinds of things to you."_ She shrugged the thought off. "You should get some rest now."

"Ah, you're right. Before you go, make sure you tend to the duties I gave you three. I'm rescheduling the part to next week instead. I should be recovered by then. And _you_ make sure to clean my room. _Be absolutely sure you do it_!"

_"Geh, same old Yoshi. I'm sure he'll be like this again when he's healed. I guess I _should_ do something nice for him since he almost died." _She mulled this idea over in her head.

"Right, you take Mitsuki-chan home and make sure you get some sleep." Izumi got up to leave at this command. "Izumi?"

"Yes?"

"Be sure you have a safe trip home, ok?"

She smiled before walking out the door, carrying her little sister. "Ok"

"_Wow, I'll sure miss this kindness when he gets back to normal."_ She thought, when leaving in the hallway.

"_This is it. She'll finally know… the truth. The truth about everything."_

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

Yoshitaka almost died and Izumi didn't cause it. What's up with everyone showing emotions? What is "the truth"? AND WHAT'S UP WITH YOSHITAKA BEING SO INTENT ON CLEANING STUFF?! Find out in the next super fantastic ultra exciting chapter of "Door Into Summer".

Yoshi: Gah, why are you killing me in your stupid story?

**Shut it you little pervert, it'll pay off soon enough.**

Yoshi: Oh yeah, I forgot. Carry on you fine writer, you. _And why must everyone call me that?_

**Damn straight I will. (I must stop talking to fictional characters though…)**

**(A/N: Post writing, I've noticed I've been playing a bit of hate between Izumi and Anna. I'll see what I can do to make things interesting. However, Chapter 2 already has plans, so just wait and see.)**

* * *


	2. Lights Out

**-- Door Into Summer: a He Is My Master Fan Fiction --**

_-- Including: __**The Journals of Nakabayashi Yoshitaka**__ –_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, just this story. Don't sue me, oh mighty creators!! runs.**_

**:CHAPTER 2:**

**Lights Off**

Dawn breaks over the mansion. Sunlight streams into the two sister's window, much like every morning. "Geh, let me sleep a bit longer Mitsuki… I'm too tired to move" Izumi mumbles to herself. _"That's strange, usually Mitsuki is bugging me now to do something about what Yoshitaka told me to do. Yoshi--"_

_She_ remembers the previous day. Everything comes flooding back. The fall keeps sticking in her thoughts though. _"No need to get flustered, Izumi, he's being taken care of right now. He'll be fine. Not that you care at all." _She assured herself.

"_But you do care, don't you?"_

"_What? Of course not!"_

"_If you didn't care, you wouldn't be so worried."_

"_I'm only worried because I'm not getting paid!"_

"_Of course. Keep lying to yourself. We'll see how long it is until you see the light"_

"_Aaaaah! Why am I fighting with myself?" _finally breaking from her internal debate, _"I might as well see what the other's are up to."_

Izumi pulls herself out of bed and drags herself into the kitchen. She sees Mitsuki at the stove, cooking breakfast as always. "Ah! Mitsuki, why are you wearing your uniform today!?"

"Ohio, onee-chan! I'm glad to see you're up." She replies with a smile.

"Answer the question, please." She says with coldness in her voice.

"Well, Master gave us work to do, and it's only appropriate to wear them when we have duties." _"Besides, I like them"_ she thought to herself, giving a chuckle.

"Geh, you're just as bad as he is…" she said with a sigh. "So. I guess Anna is doing her duties as well? Good, that gets her off my back."

"For now." Her sister replied, dauntingly. "However, you should probably get to work on your chores as well. I'd do the most important thing first."

"_The most important thing?"_ the words rang in her head _"Make sure to clean my room!"_

"_Lazy bastard. I guess it wouldn't hurt to do that for him, at least." _Izumi thought to herself.

Mitsuki's call of "Breakfast!" broke her out of her thought, though.

**

* * *

**

Yoshitaka's Room, after breakfast

Izumi walked into the room. It was spotless. The only thing out of its place was the bed covers from the morning before. "Baka! How can I clean your room if there's nothing to clean? Is this some kind of joke?! Oh well, I'll just fix his bed and skip of work the rest of the day" she mumbled slyly to herself.

While she was doing this, a little peace of paper fell out of the young master's pillow. _"Ah, what's this? I'll bet it's a nude picture of me. Little pervert."_

Despite her thoughts, she grabbed the paper. It had writing on it. _"Izumi, to find the truth, you must have knowledge first. Pull the third torch in the east hallway. –Yoshitaka"_.

_"Eh, I'll be this is one of his traps to take weird pictures. But why would he make sure it was only me who fell into it? I think I'll go investigate, to protect the others."_

…

"_Yeah, that's it…"_

_

* * *

_

"I don't see why I'm doing this anyway"

Izumi tells herself, walking down the hall leading back into the kitchen, _"those two can take care of themselves. That pervert never bothers them as much as me. Why always me? I suppose it's my fault for always getting wrapped up in these things."_

"That was quick, onee-chan." Mitsuki said curiously, looking up from the dishing she was washing, "what did you do?"

"That dolt told me to go clean up his room, but it was barely mussed in any form! No one would be in there during a party anyway." She grumbles "Anyway, I did my duties for today. It's not like Yoshitaka's here to tell me otherwise."

"I guess you're right. Besides, you deserve a rest anyway, don't you" Mitsuki replied.

"Finally you're thinking my way…" Izumi says with a sigh "I'm going to take care of some personal business. But first, a bath."

Izumi did notice something was bit off though, "Where's Anna anyway?" she asked, forgetting she was simply in the next room, readying it for the upcoming party.

_"My Izumi-chan sense is tingling" _she thinks anxiously to herself, _"I must come to her aide!"_ Hopping up on the table, she yells "IZUMI HELP POWERS, GO GO!" and storms into the kitchen. She flings herself at Izumi and yells "IZUMIIIIIIII!!".

_"Oh no, not again!" _she complains to herself. At the very next moment, the phone rings. Izumi uses this opportunity to get out of the love-crazed girl's way. _"Saved by the bell, literally!"_ She contemplates, doding the girl, leaving her to hit the floor.

"Hello, Nakabayashi residence, Sawatari Izumi speaking. May I ask who's calling?

The voice on the other line replied "Yes, this is Doctor Yamagata, I'm calling to tell you about Yoshitaka's health."

"He's doing well right?" she asks, "You're calling to tell us that, right?"

"Ha ha, of course. You seem a bit concerned for someone just working as help. Any personal connections?" the doctor responds, picking a bit of fun at her.

"No, and that's none of your business anyway. Just tell me how that fool's recovering." She said, fuming.

"Someone's a bit high strung. Anyway, back to business. Yoshitaka is recovering surprisingly well. He should be back on his feet quickly, especially with his exuberance. We'll send him home in a day or two"

**(A/N: I BS'd my way through this part. It can take several weeks to fully recover from appendicitis; I needed a good mechanic to spur the plot though.)**

"That's nice to hear. Thank you for the news, doctor. Good bye" she hung up the phone. "Alright everyone, the doctors say Yoshitaka will be home in few days. Enjoy your freedom while you can."

"I'll make Master a nice dinner for his return." Mituski said cheerfully. She got back to cleaning the dishes.

"I really don't understand why you bother making that jerk's life easier. All he ever does is embarrass us and stick us in weird situations, not to mention the daily sexual harassment." Izumi retorts, with a face of resistance.

"You mean he does that to _you_." Mitsuki counters.

"Eh? What are you talking about?"

"Master treats me pretty well, I think. The only person he seems to harass is you."

"What? But last week, he… no that _was_ me."

_"Come to think of it, she's right. The only one that pervert abuses is I."_ Izumi contemplates, _"That makes it all the worse. And yet, I still live with it. What's wrong with me?"_

"Onee-chan?" Mitsuki inquires with concern, "Are you feeling alright." Izumi snaps out of her trance instantly.

"Of course Mitsuki. No need to worry about it."

**

* * *

**

Later, in the bath

Izumi sunk into the warm bath water. She had become accustomed to this bath so easily. Just like everything about this house. Her bedroom, the garden, even the harassment. _"No, not that_" Izumi told herself, _"I love everything about this place except that perverted little boy. Mitsuki may have been swayed over to that deviant's side, but not I. But why does she always act so nice to that guy? What could she possibly see in him?"_

"Mistuski?" she called to her sister.

"Yes, Onee-Chan?" she replied with that brightness in her voice she always had.

"Mitsuki, this may be a little personal, but why are you always so nice to Yoshitaka. Everything he does to us is evil, how can you possibly stand to do something nice back?"

There was a short pause in dialogue. "Because he's been hurt, and he's confused…" her little sister replied, the happiness in her voice was now replaced with sadness

"Hurt? Confused? What are you talking about? He's very well composed, and he very well knows what he's doing." Izumi contradicted.

"Izumi, you just aren't looking deep enough. He does those things to hide his true feelings: happiness, anger, and even sadness. Onee-chan, his parents died before he got to know them very well. Our parents may not be that great, but at least we can go see them if we want to. Yoshi can't go back. I try to see the good in that boy, and just like everyone else, I think he deserves some happiness in his life." Mitsuki told her sister solemnly.

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry I accused you of doing something wrong." Izumi said, feeling as if she stabbed her sister in the back with her inquiry.

Mitsuki quickly regained her normal stature. She reassured her sister saying "Oh don't worry Onee-chan, you were just curious."

"Thank you, sis." Izumi replied, with a small smile. _"But I'm still curious…"_

**

* * *

**

East hallway, late afternoon

_"__Pull the third torch in the east hallway. What's he trying to pull of here?" _Izumi wondered, running the message through her head again. She strolled down the hallway looking at the walls, with their torch-shaped lights. _"Wait a minute, that baka never said which side it was on!!"_ she realized. She began an anxious search for which torch was a quick one. She finally found it after a few minutes on the right hand side. She opened the door to the lamp, which would normally be opened to change a light bulb. However, this time, there was no bulb, in it's place was a piece of black paper with white writing on it. She read the text, _"Light shines brightest in the dark."_

_"What the hell is this supposed to mean? Am I supposed to change the damned bulb?"_ she thought to herself angrily, _"No, that's surely a riddle. Too bad I was never good at riddles in school."_She regretted to herself. _"Oh well, this stupid thing is probably nothing important, anyway", _and she stuffed the message in her pocket. _"Good thing I kept Anna busy with Mitsuki while I did this. I don't want them involved in this. Ah, who am I kidding, I just want Anna to leave me alone."_

**

* * *

**

Sawatari sister's bedroom, approximately 10:00 PM

_"What weird day. Eh, at least it yielded some truths. That stupid cryptic message didn't do me any good." _Izumi said to herself, rolling over in her futon. _"I wonder what Yoshitaka's up to right now. I'll be he's…"_ she didn't complete her thought though, something Caught her eye. It was a light coming from the bedside table. She got up from bed to see what it was. "Wha? It's the note…" she mumbles to herself. She picks up the paper and sees that there's new text. These characters had been written in phosphorescent ink that glowed in the dark. The answer to the riddle was to read the paper in the dark. _"Izumi, move the weapons closet to the right. You'll find my secret back room. –Yoshitaka"._

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**Izumi solves problems (albeit not all by herself), Mitsuki divulges secrets, Yoshitaka lies in bed, and Anna hasn't had a major part in this fan fiction! Find out what happens in the next exciting installment of "Door Into Summer"!**

Anna: Kyaaaa! Author-sama, when will I get an important part in this fan fiction?

**Next chapter, I'll tell you that much. Brace yourselves though.**

Anna: Nani?

**I think I've said too much. This is Armada, signing off! Maho GoGoGo!**


	3. And Then, She Came to Me

****

-- Door Into Summer: a He Is My Master Fan Fiction --

_-- Including: __**The Journals of Nakabayashi Yoshitaka**__ –_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, just the story.**_

**:CHAPTER 3:**

**The Journals Of Nakabayashi Yoshitaka 1**

_And Then, She Came To Me_

Izumi stood there in the dark, reading the new message over again. _"__'Izumi, move the weapons closet to the right. You'll find my secret back room. –Yoshitaka'"__. Wait just one minute. A secret room? I should have suspected something like that. This is getting too strange, even compared to the things usually going on around here. He's probably got every perverted thing he's made in there, just waiting to rub it in my face. But something's still not right about this. Why would he bother telling me about this." _She continues to mull it over in her head. _"No, I can't get curious. I'm getting out of this now." _She lied to herself to feel better about what she knew she was going to do.

**

* * *

**

Morning, after breakfast

Izumi had taken the time after breakfast to talk to the other maids, this plan had to go off without a hitch, and she'd do anything to make it work.

"Girls" Izumi began, "I beg you to leave me alone today. I have 'work' to do, and I've got make sure it gets done." She made sure to hide what she was she was up to with a bit of word play. "I need you to act as if I didn't exist today. I implore you to listen to me."

"Sure, Onee-chan, I think I can do that." Mitsuki answered with a smile. Luckily, she was pretty good with requests from other people. However, Anna was a different story altogether.

"Ah, no! I could never do that Izumi? How can I ignore your radiant beauty and your kindheartedness?! I love you!" she argued.

"No, Anna." Izumi mumbled.

"What was that you said?" Anna asked inquisitively.

"No! You don't get it do you, Anna? You may love me, but I just don't love you." Izumi answered, with her head hung low, avoiding the now teary eyed girl. "I just can't take this from you. I'm not like that, don't you get it. I don't love you, and I never did. This all misunderstanding, a fluke, a—"

However, she never had a chance to finish the thought. Anna got up quickly from her seat and ran off crying. "I'm sorry Anna; I had to make it clear." Izumi said to under her breath with regret." Izumi looked up at Mitsuki's now saddened face. "Mitsuki, could you go console Anna? I'd be grateful if you did."

"Sure… Onee-chan." And the girl got up slowly and followed the sound of Anna's crying.

_"She had to know eventually. Better now than when it gets even worse…"_

**

* * *

**

West hallway

_"Well, it's now or never." _Izumi told herself standing outside Yoshitaka's room, _"Here goes nothing."_ She walked into the room. It wasn't different at all from when she was in it last, at least physically. She now had a sense of foreboding. She knew there were cameras in this room, they were all over the mansion, but it was different feeling. It was as if a "Pandora's box" was about to be opened, and it couldn't be reversed.

She stepped up to the weapons closet. The last time she was in this room, Mitsuki had thrown them all into her survival game. She had them all worried something bad was going on. It was just a ploy to get her and the boy who claimed to be their master together. Remembering the reason she was in the room, she walked to the left side of the cabinet, and began pushing. To her surprise, it moved fairly smoothly out of the way, revealing a hallway to another door at the very end.

She walked down the hallway to the door. There was another note attached to it.

"_This is where all my deviations come to life. I've decided to keep it a secret no longer. Ignore what you see and touch only what I've marked with a blue tag. You may regret what you find otherwise –Yoshitaka"_

_"So _this_ is where he goes when he's making all those crazy costumes. Why would I look at any of that crap anyway? I'm scared to even think about it!"_ she complained to herself. Slowly, although without hesitation, she put her hand on the doorknob and opened the door. The room was dark, and she felt around for a light switch, which was to the left of the door. A dim light turned on and Izumi observed the room. It was kind of small, with many shelves lining the walls. Papers lay around and there was a desk towards the back, surrounded by a few computers. As she approached the desk, she saw a book and an envelope marked with a blue tag. She picked up the book first, and saw the tag had a message on it.

"This is a journal of my personal thoughts and feelings. Everything in this book is true, and unbiased. I have chosen now for you to read it, as I no longer want to keep any secrets. Furthermore, do not open the envelope until it is mentioned in the journal. There is a rhyme to my reason. Just trust me. –Yoshitaka"

_"A journal?" _Izumi wondered why this was so important. What could be written in here that was possibly a secret? Intrigued, she opened the journal.

_

* * *

_

"This journal contains the thoughts of Nakabayashi Yoshitaka, myself. In the event that I have passed before my time, please show this book to my maids, Sawatari Izumi, Sawatari Mitsuki, and

_Kurauchi Anna."_

**(A/N: "This journal refferes to episodes of the anime, if you have not watched it, I suggest that now, to prevent spoilers and to get a better understanding. Why are you reading a post-anime story If you never watched the anime, anyway? Also, since the anime does not provide dates, I will simply note the entry number.")**

**

* * *

**

Entry 1

My name is Yoshitaka, and I am writing in this journal for my life has just changed in a bold new way. A few weeks ago, I prayed to God in earnest. With my parents dying, and my rash behavior, I have no companions in my life. I asked for God to send me someone to care for me, and that I could care back. And then, she came to me. Whell, "they" did. Two girls appeared on my property with nowhere to go. It was unbelieveable, I believed my prayers had really been answered. However, they elder girl, Izumi, is rather stubborn, and doesn't want to stay with me. I replace her clothes and give her a nice job and this is what I get? At least the younger girl, Mitsuki, understands what I'm doing for her. Maybe she's the one God sent to me? Anyway, I digress. After a series of events that I'd rather not explain, they've both left. So, I'm alone again, not that I'm not used to it. Maybe they'll come back. Yeah right, who am I kidding. After what happened today, who would come back? Hpefully this journal will still be of use to me to prevent me from going insane from the lonliness. Anyway, it's getting quite late, and I have yet to finish my "designs" for my plan tommorow.

--Yoshitaka

* * *

Izumi closed the book. _"So he really wasn't lying about being alone after all, on that first day."_ A twinge of sadness struck her heart. _"Mitsuki was right, he's had a rough time. Maybe I've misjudged him a little."_ She contemplated. She got up out of the chair she was sitting in, and put the two items in her cleavage. _"That pervert never did put pockets in these things. I suppose me being forced to do this was part of his design"_.

She then left the room, not knowing what events had been unfolding during this time.

**END CHAPTER 3**

**

* * *

**

Izumi finally breaks the truth to Anna about how she feels. Izumi finds Yoshitaka's secret room and the journal within. Why is it so important, and what events have been going on during that time? Find out in the next chapter of "Door Into Summer".

**POST SCRIPT**

Hey all you readers, I hope you're enjoying my fan fiction. Let me know what you think with a review, or contact me via PM. Feel free to use my contacts I listed on my bio page, I'm excited to hear what you think. Anyway, things will hopefully start getting dramatic here if my writing is as good as I hope. This is stage one of the story, so things are starting off sort of slow. Stages two and three will hopefully hold plenty of excitement for all of you.

Anyway, I'd like to thank authors such as Goboy007, PaulXion, and dcedie for inspiring me to write a He is My Master fan fiction with they're great writing and ideas.

Also, see how many references to Knuckles' Chaotix songs you can find. Here's one, _Door Into Summer_ is the first track in the sound test. I'll be making a big slew of them later. Bonus points to those who can find them all.


	4. Take Off

**-- Door Into Summer: a He Is My Master Fan Fiction --**

_-- Including: __**The Journals of Nakabayashi Yoshitaka**__ –_

(A/N: Just saying, there's some lesbianism here. If you don't like that sort of thing, just skip it. I need plot drama.)

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, just the story. Anyone else sensing a trend here?**_

**:CHAPTER 4:**

**Trial and Error**

Izumi was walking towards her room. Many thoughts were running through her head. _"What's up with this journal?"_ She asked herself, _"And why did Yoshitaka choose now to let me know about it. Could it be that he knew he was going to be sick? No, he may be tricky, but he's not that clever. I guess reading more of the entries is the only way to answer my questions. But first, I'll check on Mitsuki and Anna." _She thought while entering her room. She pulled out the envelope and book and placed them in her bedside drawer and began the walk to Anna's room.

**

* * *

**

Earlier, after Anna ran off

Mitsuki walked up to Anna's door and knocked. _"Poor girl"_ she thought, _"I wonder if I can make her feel better?" _she asked herself. Anna came to the door and said quietly "Whoever it is, you can go away. I'm not going to talk to anyone."

Mitsuki could hear the sadness in Anna's voice. "Anna, please, I think I can help comfort you. If you let me in we can talk about this." She said through the door between the two girls. "I don't like to see you hurt like this, please let me in."

Anna cracked the door open and looked out at the girl. "You really want to?" she asked.

"Of course Anna. You mean a lot to me."

This touched the girl in a familiar way. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she knew she felt this kind of feeling before. "Ok, come in." she said, calming down a bit while opening the door.

Mitsuki stepped into the room. "Anna, please listen to me, there's got to be someone else out there for you. So, please, calm down for me, ok?"

Anna looked at the girl. "Why did you come to talk to me? If Izumi sent you, you can just leave now." She said a bit angrily.

"I came by my own wishes Anna" She said. This was only a half-truth, for if Izumi hadn't asked her she would have gone anyway, "and I really mean that."

Anna looked up and smiled. _"Finally someone who genuinely cares about me…"_ Misuki smiled back at her. And then, it happened. Anna leaned up into Mitsuki and kissed her. However, Mitsuki didn't pull back immediately as she had expected. However, this didn't mean the kiss was very long. Both girls backed off, both very red in the face.

"Does this mean anything to you, Mitsuki?" Anna inquired.

"Yes. It does." She replied

**(A/N: DRAMA!)**

"Thank you." She said with tears in her eyes, hugging Mitsuki. "Now, may I ask a favor of you?"

**

* * *

**

Sawatari sister's room, current time

"IZUMI!"

Izumi looked around, hearing the sound of her sister's voice.

"IZUMI-ONEECHAN! Where are you?" the voice came again.

Izumi walked into the hall to greet her sister. "Ah, hello Mitsuki." She replied, approaching her sister to see what she had to say. However, befoe meeting her, Mitsuki tripped. This spurred a chaotic series of events. While falling, Mitsuki reached out to grab something. However, since there was nothing around her that was in reach, her arms only managed to splay forward. This action ends of grabbing the front of Izumi's uniform, pulling it down. Anna pulls out her camera phone before Izumi realizes what's going on and takes a few shots.

"This is great Mitsuki. It's even better than what we planned!" she said in a devilishly happy way. By this time, Izumi had covered her bust with her arms. She gave Mitsuki a disappointed look while Anna continued to rant, "This is going to be payback for breaking my heart, Izumi! These are going to be all over the Internet by tomorrow. Let this be a lesson to you if you cross me like that ever again."

_"God, she's worse than Yoshitaka…"_ Izumi thought to herself. Now she was running back to her room. Anna's words echoed in her mind _"This is payback… this is payback…"_ but the worst of her words were, _"This is great Mitsuki. It's even better than what we planned!"_

Mitsuki was in on this? How could she betray her like this. What was going on in her life right now? She simply thought _"Why?"_

**

* * *

**

A few hours later

Izumi was lying on her bed. She had simply resigned herself to her fate. Those pictures would be on the Internet, and it would be impossible to stop them from being distributed. She was destined for a life of perversion and humiliation. Not that this was new to her, but it was never on this scale. Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Onee-chan, please let me talk to you." It was Mitsuki.

"No, go away! How could you do this to me! I don't want to speak to you." She yelled angrily to her sister across the door. A few moments later, an envelope slid under the door. Izumi got up and picked it up. After opening it, she saw it was prints of the picture.

"Anna had made personal prints of the pictures that she was going to distribute in the streets. I was able to convince her to give me them. I also managed to delete the data from her phone." She told her sister, "Will you let me in now."

Izumi opened the door to let her in. As soon as Mitsuki entered the room, her older sister bombarded her with questions. "How could you do that to me Mitsuki? And what was your original plan? I told you to make Anna feel better, not let her exact her revenge on me!"

"Onee-chan, I never meant for that to happen. It was all an accident, really. As for the original plan, there's something I have to tell you" Izumi now had a confused look on her face "Anna and I are now in a relationship."

Izumi was in shock. "A _what_ now? How can you do that Mitsuki? I though you were into boys?!"

"Oh, I still am Onee-chan. I've decided to become bisexual." She said with a smile. "Besides, don't you want me to be happy?" she asked.

Izumi couldn't object to that. She couldn't bear to break up on of her sister's relationships if it was real love, even if it is with the same sex. "I guess you're right, Mitsuki. It wouldn't be fair to do that to you."

"Thank you, Izumi" she responded.

"Sure thing, kiddo. Can you do me a favor and leave the room now. I'd like some alone time." Mitsuki nodded and left the room. Izumi sat down on the bed and was about to pull out the journal when the doorbell rang. Izumi went to the foyer to answer the door, wondering whom it could be. She opened the door.

"Hello girls, happy Tanabata!" It was Yoshitaka.

"What? You're back so soon!" Izumi asked with surprise.

"The doctors said I was healthy enough to come home. Besides, it's a holiday. Aren't you flattered that your Hikoboshi has come to see you, Orimhime?" he said with a grin on his face.

**(A/N: "Tanbata is festival in Japan held on the seventh day of the seveth month of the lunisolar calendar. For the full legend, google 'Tanabata'.")**

Izumi stood there and turned a bit red. "Just get in here, you joker." She told him, taking him to the living room. Izumi then called all the girls to the room. After many "hello"s and "you're looking well"s, everyone began cathing up on things.

"How have things been around here in my absence?" he asked.

The maids all looked at eachother, and replied with a resounding "Eh, nothing really."

"Well, I've brought you all gifts for Tanabata, seeing as we can't go out for the festival." And he handed them each a box. Mitsuki's was rather round shaped, and it didn't feel like cardboard. She pealed of the wrapping paper to see a fish inside a bowl. ""It's your very own koi fish. Make sure that greedy little bastard Pochi doesn't get it."

**(A/N: "I haven't included Pochi in this story yet. Oh, the irony.")**

"Thank you master! I'm going to call her Penny!" she said with a sqeal, and she skipped off to put it in her room.

"Anna, I knew exactly what to get you based on what you do every single night. That's right, I see exactly what's going on your room."

"EEK! How did you know?!" she sqeauled, while Izumi looked on in disgusted confusion.

**(A/N: "WAIT FOR IT!")**

"It's a three volume set of Monty Python's Flying Circus! I love British comedy!" She said cheerfully.

"_Man, I need to get my mind out of the gutter"_ Izumi told herself. "And my gift?" se inquired to the boy.

"Be patient" he told her, "it's not quite here yet. However, you may be surprised with what I've got in store." He replied with a grin. Izumi was wary though, as she'd seen that face before. It was the face he used when he was hiding a secret from them.

"_This is going to be just lovely…" _she told herself.

Izumi's room, a few hours later

Izumi, was about to start reading the journal again when Yoshitaka knocked on the door. "Hey, your gift's here. Come get it." She heard the muffled voice say. She opened the door. Yoshitaka was standing there with a small, plain nox. "Well, here you go." He said nonchalantly and her tossed her the box.

_"Wow, this is a pretty sucky box. I bet he copped out and got me the worst gift he can find. If it's a penny and he makes a joke about how it's a 'raise' I swear to God I'll kill him."_ She ranted to herself. She opened the box. Much to her surprise, it was a jade pendant. "What? How? Why did you-?"

"You know, it's best not to ask but to enjoy it. By the way, make sure you read the engraving. I paid good money for that." He told her "By the way, when you've finished the journal. Come see me."

"What journal?" she lied "I don't have a journal."

"You know, if you're going to lie, at least hide the evidence." He pointed to the book on the bed. "You're one smooth criminal." And he began to leave.

"Wait. I want you to have this." Izumi said, handing him an envelope. "Open it later."

"Uh, sure." He told her, and he left. Izumi then began looking the pendant over. She read the engraving on the front. It said _"danketsu". _She held it close to her heart. _"That idiot better do what I hope he does with that envelope"_ she said to herself.

**(A/N: "_Danketsu_ is Japanese for 'unity'. However, it's also the word for combination. There's another secret Chaotix refernce for all of you!")**

**

* * *

**

Yoshitaka's room

Yoshitaka pulled the envelope. "Let's see what's inside of you" he mumbled to himself. He opened the envelope and pulled out its contents. "Pictures? Of—Oh my…"

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

**

* * *

**

Drama mounts as new relationships form. Will things be fine after Tanabata is finished? Will I ever stop asking questions at the end of a chapter to build suspense? Find out in the next chapter of "Door Into Summer"!

**POST SCRIPT**

* * *

Happy Tanabata to all you silly people out there, in the US, UK, Malaysia, **IRELAND**! I CAN SEE WHERE YOU LIVE. In all seriousness, thanks for reading, and let me know how I'm doing. I hope you're enjoying my first fan fiction!

And happy _real_ Tanabata, guys.


	5. New Moon

**

* * *

**

_-- Including: __**The Journals of Nakabayashi Yoshitaka**__ –_

_**DISCLAIMER: Same as always. Characters are not mine. Story is mine.**_

**:CHAPTER 5:**

**The Journals of Nakabayashi Yoshitaka 2  
**_New Moon_

After Yoshitaka left the room, Izumi lay down on her bed and picked up the journal. _"Finally, no more interruptions."_ And she opened to the next entry.

**

* * *

**

Entry 2

As far as things go around this place now, today was pretty weird. First off, the good things that have happened… Ok, the "adequate things" is better way to phrase it. I've hired my third middle school maid today, the wonderful Anna. The downside to this is that she's in love with Izumi after a misunderstanding. What an unfortunate turn of events. The first girl that ever likes me, and Izumi ruins it. Well, no use dwelling in the past. I still have to other girls I can woo.

Oh yes, on to the strange crap that happened today. Mistuski tricked u into thinking her bodyguard squad kidnapped her so we'd play in her survival game. Of course, without any prior notice, we though that the whole thing was real. The whole thing scared the hell out of me personally. Furthermore, I don't tend take it lightly when people use me as a shield.

Anyway, there was one good thing that came out of it. I managed to "save" Izumi and I think I may have evoked some feelings of love between us. Oh yeah, I'm smooth with the ladies.

_"YOU ARE NOT, YOU IDIOT"_

Things just may seem to be going my way for once. Or I could be wrong as usual, and it'll just fall apart. Anyway, I might as well enjoy it while it lasts. It's getting late, once again, so I'm off to my bed for some rest.

--Yoshitaka

Izumi shuts the journal. _"You know, this journal isn't telling me anything that I don't already know about him." _Izumi thought to herself. However, she remembered the envelope. She reached over, tempted to open it, but stopped short. _"No, I guess I'll read more of the journal first…"_

**

* * *

**

Entry 3

Today was the summer festival, but boy, was it different this year. My father came back from the grave to steal Izumi from me. Only because of my mother was I able to save myself from a false self-sacrifice to trick my father (I didn't think that plan out very well). I said I'd give everything to Izumi if had really died. Why Izumi? She never treats me with any kindness. Why do I feel this way?

Anyway, it's time to resolve that I have to be better than my father. No, not to be a better businessman, but a better person, instead. My father always was a pervert, as my mother told me, when he was young. Unlike me, he didn't have money to help him. He only got so rich because he married my mother. What happened, she said, was that he reformed enough to show my mother he really did care. But he never changed for years though. I think I can be better than that. Maybe not now, but sometime soon. Soon. Anyway, another day passes.

--Yoshitaka

Izumi turns to the next page. She notices that the writing on this page is think and not very steady, as if written in anger.

**(A/N: "This is why it's rated T!")**

**Entry 4**

Dammit! Damn everything in my horrible life. They're taking her away, my Izumi, and Mitsuki too. They can't take her away from me like this!

_The next few lines in the page were simply scribbled on out of rage. Izumi skips to the next line of legible text._

They're leaving me. I can't believe it; I just don't want to believe that it's true. Why would she leave? I could see it in her eyes that she wanted to stay. Is her hate for me really that great? I have to get them back somehow. Can I really beat Mitsuki's challenge?

The contest was for me to steal them back from Seichirou. I'll do it. I have to do it. I'll do it for Izumi. The truth is that all this time, I've loved her this time. I was too embarrassed to tell her, so I've kept this ruse up for a while now. And look where it's gotten me. It drove her away. I'll keep the pictures I took of her today in an envelope. I'll carry them with me until I win them back. I'll do it.

* * *

The usual sign off at the end of the entry was missing. Izumi continued to stare at the page, as if there was more to read. She did not know that she was blushing as she starred. She picked up the envelope then and opened it. She looked at the pictures that the journal had mentioned, and they were not what she expected at all. They were simple photos, mostly showing emotions. There were pictures of her laughing, crying, sleeping, and talking with Mitsuki. Normally she would have been creeped out, but instead, she felt a bit flattered.

"_Did he say he _loved _me? LOVE? Is that what I feel for him too? I've got to be sure this is real, and not just a game like it's always been. I _must _be sure," _she screamed to herself as she got up. She ran out of the room looking for Yoshitaka. Looking out the window, she spotted him by a small pond under a tree in the yard.

* * *

The pond was small, and divided into separate halves by a wall of earth.

Izumi walked up to Yoshitaka, but he didn't seem to notice. "Hey, Yoshitaka." She said, startling him. He jumped up and quickly and yelled a bit. After seeing it was Izumi, he quickly calmed down.

"If you're going to come talk to me, don't sneak up on me like that. I'm in a frail condition, you know." He said in a very fake "sick" voice.

Izumi hit him in the forehead with the palm of her hand. "The doctors said you're fine. They wouldn't have sent you home otherwise." She countered. "What are you doing here anyway?" she asked.

"Well, I'm feeding my koi." He replied with a small grin. "Pochi has eaten most of them in the stream, but this pond is isolated from the main river except for a few tunnels under the ground. Since these are the only three survivors, they're my prized koi."

"What are their names?" Izumi asked cheerfully.

"Well, this one here is named Pusshu" he said, pointing to the fish on the left, "and the other is Puru. They're like two opposite halves, as they never leave their respective sides of the pond."

"And the third?"

"Well, she's different from the other one's. I've taught her a cool trick. I'll show you if you'd like." He asked the girl, who nodded in response.

Yoshitaka took a piece of bread from the loaf he was feeding to the fish. "Now, watch this." He said, grinning, "Izumi! Hay!" at this command, the third fish leapt out of the water, Yoshitaka tossed the piece of bread while the koi grabbed the bread in its mouth. The fish then fell into the opposite side of the pond.

"So, was that awesome, or what?" he said with a big grin on his face, "It took me a while to teach that trick, but that's what makes it my favorite koi."

_"Wait, what? His favorite koi is named after me? Normally I wouldn't like a slimy fish named after me, but…"_

"Hey Izumi, are you ok." Yoshitaka asked with concern, "You look a bit red."

_"I wonder if she noticed the fish's name. Ah, how embarrassing. I was hoping to keep that a secret for a while longer"_ he commented to himself.

"What? Oh yes, I'm fine." She replied anxiously. "Excuse me, I've get… er… stuff to do." She said, and ran off. Yoshitaka continued to sit there with a look of surprise on his face.

_"I know he could hear it. I know he could hear my heart pounding."_

(A/N: "After reading a few more He is My Masters stories, I saw "Their Little Secret" used this same sort of thing. It was a complete coincidence. I had no idea; so don't kill me for "stealing" it.")

**END CHAPTER 5**

**

* * *

**

Is Izumi falling for Yoshitaka? Has he really changed? And why is he such a dork? Find out in the next dramatic chapter of "Door Into Summer"!

**POST SCRIPT**

* * *

This was such a "lovely" chapter to write, so excuse the suck of it. I had a nice case of writers block when the idea hit me. I got it when watching "Avatar", so there's a tiny reference to that in this chapter. However, I did not know my idea was so similar to that of the one used in "Their Little Secret". I apologize to the author if you feel I have stolen your works, I never intended to. Well, I still have a bit of writer's block, so chapter six will come whenever.


	6. Midnight Greenhouse

**-- Door Into Summer: a "He Is My Master Fan Fiction" --**

_-- A Story of Life, Love, and Trials --_

**Author's Note:** Wow, it's been quite a while, hasn't it folks? It seems life catches up with the best of us. I must thank you guys for sticking with the story for so long. A combination of writer's block and short amounts of time has prevented me from putting up another highly anticipated chapter. Anyway, he's another chapter I hope you'll enjoy.

_**I'd like to give a big thanks to WolfxAngel and Mike Kromer for the reviews, and Maiyatsumi for her recent add.**_

_**DISCLAIMER**__: I don't own these characters, just this story._

**:CHAPTER 6:**

**Midnight Greenhouse: The Promise and the Challenge.**

Izumi stood aloof on the second floor balcony of the mansion. She gazed across the vast grounds, watching as the wind created a wave atop the grass. She sighed. What was once a prison to her was becoming home. She had family here, friends dear to her, and perhaps someone more significant to her than she realized.

As she strode from her place of rest, she gazed out the windows, the landscape pass between the bars. The orange light of sunset passed through the glass. She walked into the foyer with it's marble stairs and it's large wooden doors. She walked onto the porch and leaned on the railing. She looked towards the garden and spied her young master working among the plants.

"_I've never noticed just how handsome Yoshitaka looks…"_ she thought to herself. She shook her head. It wasn't like her to think such things, at least not about such a despicable person such as him. _"I mustn't forget what I my objective is."_ It was if the world was on her shoulders now. Her conscious was a weight far greater than anything else. In inner turmoil weakening herself. _"I must know the truth. From him, and myself."_

She took the first of what seemed like a thousand leaden steps as she approached the garden. As she neared, Yoashitaka's features stood out against the golden sun setting on the horizon. The sweat glistened on his body, and he seemed almost otherworldly. She could hear him now, talking to the plants. He said nice things to them in the hopes they would grow. When she was a few yards away, he heard her footsteps on the stones of the garden.

"Oh, hello Izimi", Yoshitaka turned to face her, smiling, "I'm just tending to the flowers." He patted the flower he had finished watering. Izumi stood there, as if in a trance gazing at him. Yoshitaka looked concerned. "Are you okay, Izumi?", but she was not.

"Yoshitaka, this can't keep on." She said firmly. Yoshitaka didn't understand at first. "I…" she paused, she could feel the tears welling up inside her. "I read the journal. I know how you feel. But… I can't love you right now." The color drained from Yoshitaka's face and his jaw dropped. Seeing his face, the tears began to flow down Izumi's face. She brushed them away and continued. "This isn't you Yoshitaka, not from what I know. I can't love the person." She stared at her feet. "Until you can prove to me you really do love me, I can't go any further. Stop acting like this and show me who you really are."

As she finished, she trembled from her own crying. She turned, not looking into his eyes. To leave was painful enough, but to she him destroyed like that would be too much. _"Was it really for the best?"_ she contemplated, as she walked away.

"Izumi!" he shouted from behind her. She stopped, but did not turn. "I'll have you fall for me Izumi. I can promise you that." There was a brief pause, ad she began to walk again. As she brushed the tears from her eyes, she mumbled to herself "Yoshitaka, you idiot…"

Mitsuki sat on her bed, swinging her feet. Today was very boring for her. Nothing interesting had happened at all. No screaming, no challenges, no precious possessions broken. She sighed and fell back onto the bed.

There was a knock on the door. She heard Anna's voice call to her. "Hey Mitsuki, are you busy today?" she asked as she stepped into the room.

"No, why do you ask?" she inquired. Anna pulled a pair of tickets from her pocket.

"I have some tickets to a Rockapella concert, and I was wondering if you'd like to go."

"Of course! I'd love too!" Mitsuki respond with a smile as she embraced the other girl.

_(A/N): Rockapella was popular in Japan in 2003, I don't know if they still are. Google them._

END OF CHAPTER 6

**What's Izumi thinking, telling Yoshitaka this? Can Yoshitaka keep his promise? And just what **_**is**_** going on between Anna and Mitsuki? Find out in the next amazing chapter of **_**Door Into Summer**_**!**

POST SCRIPT

Seems this chapter was more author's note than story. I would have liked more content than I put into this chapter, and I had it take a different path too. I hope to have chapter seven up very soon. For those who like spoilers, it will be a story about Mitsuki and Anna. As per the norm, please be courteous and leave a review. It really helps me improve, and recently they brought me back.


	7. Evening Star

**-- Door Into Summer: a He Is My Master Fan Fiction --**

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, just the story.**_

**::CHAPTER 7::**

_Evening Star_

"We will be arriving in the Tokyo station in approximately ten minutes." A voice said over the PA system. Anna and Mitsuki hardly noticed, engrossed in their conversation.

"I thought Rockapella stopped touring a few years ago." Mitsuki said "I only heard CDs that came out recently."

"The guy I asked said they were in town this weekend. I believe him because I got such a good deal." Anna replied beaming.

"Rockapella is certainly not touring anymore!" the man behind the ticket desk shouted at them. "I won't tell you that again, now go away!" he shut the curtain and left Anna to stand there with her eyes tearing up.

"Bu- but I paid thirty-seven hundred yen each for these tickets." She bawled, dropping to her knees. The man behind the curtain simply ignored her plight. Anna picked herself up and walked back to Mitsuki. She gave her a look like a sad puppy and hugged her. Mitsuki patted her head.

"There, there. Things we'll be okay. How about we go out for karaoke instead?" she said smiling. Anna brushed away the tears, sniffed, and nodded her head. Mitsuki took Anna's hand and they walked off together.

Izumi swept the floor in the foyer. How was this fair? Mitsuki and Anna go out on a date and she's stuck with all the work. _"That jerk Yoshitaka mustn't have changed at all" _she thought to herself, but there she felt no real anger towards him. _"What are you Izumi, some kind of softie? Perverted men are horrible nasty people. Just like dad…"_

Izumi stopped. _"Is this why I hate him? Because of my father? Is it because he loved me as more than a daughter?"_ she thought. Somewhere in the world, Mr. Sawatari shed a tear. Izumi decided it was true, but there was still an empty feeling to the resolution.

She walked up the stairs to Yoshitaka's room and cracked the door ajar. She peaked inside the room, which was dimly lit. She could make him out at his desk scribbling something on a piece of paper, mumbling to himself. _"Now what could he be up to?"_

Mitsuki and Anna were standing in front of a large building. The words "Hotel" glowed red and cast it's light on Anna's face. Althought it hardly matered, as her face already had become bright red. _"A hotel?"_ she thought, _"But I don't know if I'm ready for this yet"_. She glanced over at her companion, who simply giggled and said "Won't this be fun? I've always wanted to do it here" and grinned. Anna smiled weakly, and passed out.

Izumi was once again sweeping in the foyer, although this time decidedly more nervous. Her motions were sharp and agitated. _"That nasty pervert is designing more revealing outfits. He's a big jerk and a liar."_ She mused angrily to herself. _"I'll go give him a piece of my mind! That jerk deserves years of torture to pay for this."_

Izumi stormed back up the step and kicked in the young master's door. He whipped around and stared blankly as Izumi rushed him and hit him in the face. "That's what you get, you stupid pervert!" she shouted. Tears welled up in her eyes as Yoshitaka pulled himself up. He rubbed his face and turned to her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he said angrily.

"You know damn well, you hentai! You're stupid perverted clothes!"

"What? You mean this design." He said grabbing the paper, shoving it in Izumi's face. She looked it over. As she did her eyes widened and the color left her face. "I- I'm sor-" she started, but the boy cut her off.

"Get out. Now."

Anna's eyes fluttered open. "Where… where am I?" she muttered. She looked around the room. Even though her eyes were not completely in focus, she realized she was inside the hotel. Her eyes passed over the figure of Mitsuki. "Oh Misuki. Hello." She said smiling, but that simile broke "Wait, how did I get in here?" she asked.

"Oh, you fainted in front of the building for some reason and I brought you in here. Don't make me worry like that!" she said, crossing her arms. "Well are you ready now?" she asked her partner.

Anna winced and yelled "No! I'm not ready for that yet! We should wait longer before we do some thing like this!"

"But I thought you liked karaoke?"

Izumi sat in the parlor with her head hung low. She couldn't believe it. _"He made a normal design or once. It was perfect, and beautiful, and all I could do was mistrust him."_ She frowned. Why couldn't she ever see the good in people? Why couldn't she just believe for once?

Footsteps resounded in the hallway. "Hey, can I talk to you or are going deck me again?" Yoshitaka said sarcastically, leaning in the doorway. Izumi continued wallowing her shame. "Look", he said, "I'm not here to pile on more, but I do have one thing to say. You've got to stop being so hardhearted."

Izumi looked at him with a puzzled look. Yoshitaka sighed, "You don't understand. If you don't open up to more people, you're going to drive everyone away from you. Even if it's not to me, you won't be able to ever trust someone you 'love'. And then, that's not even love."

Izumi stood up quickly "Who are you to talk about love? Who are you to tell me to stop being hardhearted. Maybe I just don't want to be hurt. Not ever again." Izumi's voice trailed off on the last few words. She walked slowly out of the room as Yoshitaka watched her from the doorway.

As he stared, his cell phone rang. He reached into his pocket and flipped it open. "Yoshitaka here." He said casually.

_"Hi Master!"_ the voice said on the other side. It was Mitsuki's. _"Anna and I won't be returning tonight, so do whatever you want with Onee-chan. Make me an aunt!"_ she giggled and hung up.

Yoshitaka stood still for a moment, silent. "Wait, what?!"

END CHAPTER 3

**Anna and Mitsuki have come to be closer. Is this a real love? Is Izumi regretting her personal vow? Is Yoshitaka really renouncing his perverted ways? What will happen this night? Find out in the next exciting chapter of _Door into Summer_!**

**POST SCRIPT**

**Man, another short chapter. Oh well, at least I feel better about the content in it. I hope you've enjoyed reading it.**


End file.
